


music box

by JustARandomIdiot



Series: falling [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: The music box was her comfort. The music box was her constant. The music box was her certainty.One shot based on the ending of Little Nightmares 2.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: falling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178549
Kudos: 21





	music box

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say except I wanted to explore the feelings of Six and Mono through these one shots because I couldn't stop thinking about the ending in church.
> 
> I didn't look at any theories or anything prior to writing these, all I did was watch (mostly) DanTDM's gameplay and think about the game a lot lol. I just want to create a mood with these one shots.
> 
> These one shots were not thoroughly proofread so mistakes are on me.

The music box was her comfort. The music box was her constant. The music box was her certainty.

Her life was filled with many uncertainties. Uncertain of what the future would bring. Uncertain of what would happen to her. Uncertain of whether she’ll ever escape. Uncertain of whether she’d live to see the next day. Uncertain of whether she’d even live that day.

But the music box? It was always there. In a world of unpredictability, it was predictable. It played the same tune, a comforting melody.

And for a while, when he saved her, he was her certainty, her constant. He would save her, he would hold her hand, she would catch him, she would wait for him. In a world where she couldn’t trust anyone, it felt nice to trust someone.

When the Thin Man had taken her, she fell back into uncertainty. She didn’t know where she was. She didn’t know what would happen. She didn’t know if he would save her. She didn’t know if he _could_ save her.

She didn’t know what was happening. There was fear, there was anger, but then, there was her music box. Her constant. Her comfort.

And the fear and anger faded. There was just comfort. Her music box.

She was safe. She _is_ safe.

For the first time in her life, she feels safe.

Like she had done before, before she was rescued, she lets it play its tune. She cranks the handle, knowing nothing but its comforting melody. She doesn’t know where she is, but she knows her music box.

It continues to play as he comes in. She doesn’t mind. 

He is smaller than she remembers. Much smaller. Harmless. She sees the way he flinches at her. She only watches, her music box still in hand.

He comes closer. He listens. She lets him listen.

He calls to her. She comes closer.

He beckons her again, and again, she draws near. He steps closer, closer to her, to her music box. He won’t touch it, but the music box is hers. She holds it closer to her, protective, but she lets him look.

She feels herself relax as he steps back, walking away. And she continues to listen. She is happy, content.

There’s a pain in her arm, but she doesn’t care much. He has a mallet in his hands now, but it doesn’t do much. She just brushes him aside, away from her music box. He should be careful. She lets him step closer again.

He isn’t careful. Or maybe he is. Maybe it was on purpose.

She watches him swing the mallet again. But it’s too late for her to react.

The head of the mallet crashes into the music box. The music comes to an abrupt stop.

There is fear, panic. There is anger, rage.

He destroyed her music box. He destroyed her comfort.

He is not her friend. He was _never_ her friend.

He runs away.

It can still play, but it has been damaged. She won’t let him damage it again. He calls and he calls, but she doesn’t want to hear it. She swipes at the sound of his voice. She screams, she shrieks, she cries. She holds the music box closer, tighter.

She hates him.

She wants him to stop. He doesn’t stop.

He continues to destroy it. He continues to destroy her comfort, her constant, her safety.

She continues to fight, to protect it, to hold onto it.

Until she can hold onto it no longer.

She flinches at the sound of his voice.

He destroys her music box. He destroys her safety.

She has lost her constant. She has lost her comfort. She has lost her music box.

And she has lost her only friend.


End file.
